Acclaim
by Lilids Lilac
Summary: Dia. Setelah sekian lama berkelana, akhirnya ia kembali ke tempat sedia kala. Tempat dimana ia dilahirkan, tempat dimana ia dibesarkan, tempat dimana ia kehilangan semuanya, dan tempat dimana ia meninggalkan seseorang yang mencintainya. Apakah semuanya akan tetap menerima? / Warning Inside! DF Event Love Story. RnR?


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfic : Acclaim © Lilids Lilac**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : Canon – OOC (I've tried to make this IC) – Any Typo (maybe)**

**Dedicated for Event Love Story**

**Summary :**

_Dia. Setelah sekian lama berkelana, akhirnya ia kembali ke tempat sedia kala. Tempat dimana ia dilahirkan, tempat dimana ia dibesarkan, tempat dimana ia kehilangan semuanya, dan tempat dimana ia meninggalkan seseorang yang mencintainya. Apakah semuanya akan tetap menerima? / Warning Inside! DF Event Love Story. RnR?_

**Happy Reading**

Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu menegakkan dirinya. Disini, didepan pintu gerbang Konoha, ia berdiri dengan sejuta keraguan yang ada. Setelah seminggu yang lalu berhasil membunuh orang yang selama ini diincarnya, kini ia kembali. Kembali pada wilayah yang dulu sempat di diami serta ditinggalkannya. Sejujurnya ia amat ingin menapaki kakinya lebih jauh, namun entah mengapa hal itu justru terasa berat baginya. Hei, apakah mungkin masih ada yang mau menerimanya? Menerima seorang pengkhianat desa? Menerima seorang mantan _missing-nin _seperti dirinya? Entahlah, ia sendiri tak yakin akan jawabannya.

Derap langkah kaki lain terdengar ditelinganya. Dengan sigap, ia beranjak dari tempatnya semula berdiri. Tidak, ia belum siap melihat masyarakat Konoha. Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa pasti ada yang menghujatnya, ia belum siap menerimanya sekarang. Langkah kaki —yang ia perkirakan melebihi satu orang– itu terasa semakin dekat. Mau tak mau ia bergegas menaiki undakan pohon yang berada tak jauh dari posisinya, guna menutupi kenyataan bahwa dirinya ada disana.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_. Apa yang kemarin kau lakukan dengan _Kazekage_ Suna itu, eh? Kalian berkencan yaa?" terka pemuda berambut kuning nyalak kepada teman sebayanya. Uzumaki Naruto, eh? Ternyata teman setimnya itu masih seberisik sedia kala.

"Ck, apa sih kau ini! Aku tak berkencan dengannya, _Baka_! Aku hanya menemaninya berkeliling Konoha. Lagipula ada Temari-_nee_ dan Kankurou-_nii_ juga disana. Jadi kau jangan berujar sembarangan!" balas gadis yang berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto. Ah, ia mengingatnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedari dulu terus mengejarnya. Gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura, teman satu timnya bersama Naruto.

"Aaaa. Kalau kalian berkencan juga tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-_chan_! Gaara itu orang yang baik. Dia juga—"

"Kau membelanya hanya karena kemarin ia mentraktirmu makan ramen sepuasnya, kan? Dasar!" tandas Sakura.

"Aku tidak separah itu, Sakura-_chan_! Hah. sudahlah. Omong-omong, mau menemaniku mengunjungi Hinata-_chan_ tidak?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak mau menonton adegan romansa kalian!"

"Hahahaha, makanya cepat cari kekasih, Sakura-_chan_. Padahal sebenarnya banyak sekali yang mengincarmu, asal kau tahu. Ah, atau kau ingin aku membantumu mencari pasangan? Hmm, bagaimana dengan Neji? Kiba mungkin? Chouji? Shikamaru boleh juga. Shi— ittaiiii! Untuk apa kau memukulku, Sakura-_chan_?!" keluh Naruto.

"Untuk kesalahan ucapanmu. Bagaimana bisa kau mencalonkan teman-teman kita untuk menjadi pasanganku, hah?! Cepat atau lambat, pasti aku akan menemukan pasanganku. Kau tenang saja!"

"Aaaa. Kau masih menunggu _Teme_ ya, Sakura-_chan_?" ledek Naruto.

Hening. Tak ada respon berarti dari Sakura. Naruto tahu. Ia bahkan paham jika ia baru saja salah bicara. Tapi entah mengapa, mulutnya tergerak untuk berkata demikian. Bahkan ia merasa bahwa ada yang amat menanti jawaban itu. Jawaban yang sesungguhnya terkesan abstrak dihati si gadis. Perasaan yang sedari dulu coba dikubur dalam-dalam. Perasaan yang tanpa pernah disangka akan berakar direlung hatinya. Kini Naruto menghela nafas begitu melihat mata si gadis terpejam.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_."

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu, Naruto. Titipkan salamku pada Hinata-_chan_, ya. _Jaa_!" pamit Sakura diiringi senyum riangnya. Senyum yang amat Naruto kenal, bahwa itu hanya kepalsuan belaka.

"_Teme_, kau kah itu?" desis Naruto setelah punggung Sakura semakin menjauh. Dan bunyi bedebum keras pun membuktikan firasatnya. Firasat bahwa ada orang lain yang berada ditempat yang sama dengan mereka. Firasat bahwa ada orang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Darimana kau bisa tahu kalau itu aku?" tanya Uchiha Sasuke —orang yang sedari tadi singgah diatas pohon guna menutupi keberadaannya– dengan nada kaget.

"Entah. Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" balas Naruto parau. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang. Kaget? Tentu saja. Senang? Sudah pasti. Mengingat sahabat lamanya itu telah kembali setelah sekian lama tak menampakkan diri. Kecewa? Ya. Kecewa karena Sasuke hanya mematung mendengar pembicaraan mereka —dirinya dan Sakura– tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Tidak ada."

"Aaaa. Omong-omong, kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Sakura-_chan_ yaa?" desis Naruto diiringi gelak tawa. Sasuke pun hanya memberi _deathglare_ padanya. Hei, mengapa sang _Hokage_ bisa semudah itu memberikan candaan pada orang yang sepatutnya dianggap musuh? Hah, Naruto sendiri pun tak mengerti akan sifatnya.

"Huaa, aku merindukanmu, _Teme_! Kenapa baru sekarang kau kembali, huh?" oceh Naruto seraya memeluk si bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke hanya diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Inikah suatu bentuk sambutan pertamanya? Inikah respon yang akan diberikan penduduk desa saat melihat dirinya kembali? Sasuke meragukannya.

"_Dobe_, kenapa kau menyambutku dengan baik?"

"Tentu saja karena kau sahabatu, _Teme_! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kupikir, tak ada lagi yang akan menerimaku." Sasuke menyahut dengan nada lirih. Senyum mengembang diwajah Naruto.

"Hmm, mungkin akan ada beberapa pihak yang menolak kehadiranmu. Aku tak bisa menyangkalnya. Hanya saja, itu bukan aku. Kuyakin Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Sakura-_chan_ juga akan menerimamu. Kau tidak usah bersedih hati seperti itu, _Teme_. Wajahmu jelek sekali, muahahaha!" ejek Naruto seraya tertawa keras.

"Sial kau _Dobe_!" balas Sasuke seraya menjitak kepala jabrik temannya. Tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri. Perasaan lega itu bersarang didadanya. Setidaknya, masih ada yang menerimanya.

Konoha terasa begitu kaku hari ini sejak Naruto kembali dengan membawa Sasuke. Ya. Setelah bersua dan bercanda gurau dengan sang mantan _missing_-_nin_, Naruto membawa Sasuke ke balai desa menemui masyarakat Konoha lainnya. Ia —dengan statusnya sebagai _Hokage_– mengumumkan bahwa masyarakat Konoha harus bisa menerima Sasuke dengan tangan terbuka, sama seperti dirinya. Sasuke memang sempat mendengar bisik-bisik tak suka karena sosoknya yang kembali. Tapi Naruto meminimalisasi rasa gundahnya. Dan kini ia merasa berhutang budi pada sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu, karena membuat masyarakat Konoha tidak mencaci-makinya.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_. Aku memenuhi janjiku bukan? Lihat, sekarang aku telah membawa _Teme_ kembali. Wohoooo!" ujar Naruto semangat seraya merangkul pundak kedua sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membawanya? Bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa kau ingin menemui Hinata?" tanya Sakura dengan suara datarnya. Sasuke terpaku. Apa Sakura tak menginginkannya kembali? Ah, ia jadi teringat dengan percakapan Sakura dan Naruto tadi. Hati Sasuke mencelos.

"Aaaa. Sebenarnya _Teme_ datang sendiri, hehe! Setelah kau beranjak, aku menggumamkan namanya. Tak lama, Teme jatuh dari atas pohon tempat kita mengobrol tadi. Perlu kau tahu Sakura-_chan_. Ekspresinya sewaktu tertangkap basah sedang menguping itu memalukan sekali, wuahahaha!" tawa Naruto meledak seketika.

'Sial! Dia menjatuhkan harga diriku!' batin Sasuke berang. Diliriknya Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya membisu dan sama sekali tak menoleh kearahnya. Hei, Sakura, mengapa kau sedingin itu?

"Huaaaa, aku lupa! Berhubung tadi aku lupa menemui Hinata-_chan_, aku duluan ya? _Teme_, kau bisa mengantarkan Sakura-_chan_ pulang, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sakura menyahut dengan cepat, masih tanpa menoleh.

"Heee, mana bisa begitu! Ini sudah sore, Sakura-_chan_. Tak baik jika perempuan sepertimu pulang sendiri. Sudahlah! _Teme_, antar Sakua-_chan_ yaa! Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. _Jaa_!" pamit Naruto seraya bergegas. 'Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik bagi hubungan mereka!' batinnya bicara.

"Sakura."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Tenang saja. Besok aku akan mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa kau sudah—"

"Mengapa kau ingin menjauhiku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa tedeng aling. Sakura terpaku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Hhh, baiklah."

Setapak demi setapak jalan telah mereka lewati dalam keheningan. Sakura sebenarnya jengah. Ia tak terbiasa dengan situasi penuh ketegangan seperti ini. Hanya saja, lidahnya terasa kelu untuk mengeluarkan beragam pertanyaan yang bertengger dikepalanya. Dimulai dengan mengapa Sasuke kembali? Apakah misi terakhirnya membunuh sang kakak —Uchiha Itachi– sudah terselesaikan? Apakah ia akan kembali menetap di Konoha? Selain itu, rasa terkejut juga masih menggerogoti dadanya. Ia bahagia, tentu saja. Ia tak mengelaknya. Namun entah mengapa rasa terkejut itu bercampur dengan perasaan tak karuan lainnya. Perasaan yang Sakura sendiri tak paham maknanya.

"_Gomen_." Sakura tersentak. Benar tadi Sasuke mengatakan maaf padanya? Tapi untuk apa? "_Gomen_ karena telah mengacaukan desa. _Gomen_ karena telah berkhianat. _Gomen_ karena telah hampir mambunuh kalian. _Gomen_ karena kini aku kembali mengusik ketentraman kalian."

"Tak apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Yang penting sekarang kau harus membuktikan pada penduduk desa bahwa kau sudah berubah." Sakura berujar bijak seraya tersenyum.

"Hn. _Gomen_ karena sudah sering menyakitimu dan membuatmu lama menunggu."

"Eh?"

"Hn. Apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura kembali terkejut.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Naruto terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi kedekatan kami."

"Hn. Sakura, apa perasaanmu masih sama?" tanya Sasuke seraya membuang muka. Mencoba tak menatap _manic_ _emerald_ Sakura yang kini menatapnya intens.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah perasaanku padamu, aku tak tahu pasti apa jawabannya. Kepergianmu memberi banyak perubahan, Sasuke-_kun_. Ah, tapi kau tenang saja. Aku tak akan mengusik hidupmu seperti dulu kok! Kau bisa tenang menjalani ha—"

"Kenapa? Kau berniat benar-benar menjauhiku?"

"Hhh. Aku sudah lelah, Sasuke-_kun_. Mungkin perasaan itu belum hilang. Tapi aku tak mau perasaan itu mengusik kembali hubungan kita semua. Kau terganggu bukan? Oleh karena itu, biarkan—"

"Tidak, Sakura. Jangan hapus perasaan itu. Aku… aku mungkin selama ini tak bisa menunjukkan semuanya. Hanya saja, jangan biarkan perasaan itu hilang. Perasaan itu… perasaan itu yang menuntunku kembali." Sasuke bergumam lirih.

Mata Sakura terpejam. Entah. Entah ia masih bisa bertahan atau tidak. Entah pemuda ini benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya atau tidak. Entah ia yang salah kaprah, atau memang pemuda ini memberi harapan lagi padanya. Entah. Entah kekecewaan apa lagi yang mungkin lain kali akan dihadapinya. Mengapa pemuda ini selalu bisa mengobrak-abrik hati Sakura? Entah, gadis itu sendiri tak memahaminya.

"Jangan seperti ini, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku…"

"Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya, Sakura. Kumohon, percayalah!"

"Jangan kecewakan aku lagi, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku lelah." Sakura mulai terisak setelah sebelumnya tubuh gadis itu direngkuh oleh tangan Sasuke. Pertahanannya runtuh sudah. Ia, dengan segala perasaannya, tetap tak bisa menolak si bungsu Uchiha.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura. _Arigatou_ telah mempercayaiku lagi. _Arigatou_."

Dan kini si bungsu Uchiha kembali ke kawasan _mansion_ lamanya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Sama seperti respon orang-orang terdekatnya. Ia tetap disambut baik tanpa ada tatapan penuh dengki dari masyarakat yang dulu sempat dikecewakannya. Rasa kurang suka memang sedikit menguar disekitarnya. Tapi ia, Uchiha Sasuke, berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Ia akan berubah. Ia akan membuktikan bahwa sambutan baik itu tak salah ditunjukkan padanya. Ia akan menunjukkan bahwa ia takkan lagi mengecewakan mereka yang tengah mencoba kembali percaya padanya. Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, takkan lagi mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

**FIN**

**[A/N] :**

**Hai, minna-san! Hadir kembali membawa fanfic Sasusaku. Maaf ya kalo ceritanya membosankan dan feelnya kurang. Aku mencoba semaksimal mungkin. Kritik dan saran amat diterima, karena aku pribadi masih butuh bimbingan. Arigatou bagi yang sudah baca. Omong-omong, REVIEW ya! Tanggapan kalian akan membuatku senang (: xo**

**Sign,**

**Lilids Lilac**

**[August 3, 2013 — 13.15 WIB]**


End file.
